The April Fools that Never Was
by luvablenerd
Summary: It's April 1st in the World that Never Was, and things are dull, until... Read and Review this is my first fanfic so please be nice. Also, there are no pairings at all, just a flirtatious Larxene.
1. April Fools!

_**Author's note: I would like to thank my friends who edited this for me, and apologize to two of them for not using their ideas. It would have ruined the story! And thank my other friend for letting me use her computer because mine is a stupid possessed piece of crap. This is my first story on fanfic, so please be nice. (there are no pairings, just a flirtatious Larxene)**_

_**I don't own anything except the random idea that this sprang from.**_

* * *

_Demyx was bored._

"_I'm bored." he announced._

"_I'm with you, Dem." Axel replied from the corner. "There's been nothing to do all week."_

_Roxas sighed "It's times like this that almost make you wish the Superior would give us a mission."_

_Now, one would think that in a secret evil organization of heartless, unfeeling beings, it would be impossible to get bored. This is untrue. As the three Nobodies sat together in the rec room of the Castle that Never Was, they each individually wondered why feeling nothing did not include boredom. Maybe they'd ask Vexen one day…_

_Sigh_

_It was then that Axel jumped up._

"_I've got it!"_

_IX and XIII looked up in surprise._

"_Got what?"_

"_I've figured out the solution to our boredom. What's tomorrow's date?"_

"_Um…" Roxas said, thinking about it. "April 1, why-" he stopped, a slow evil grin spreading across his face. "Oh."_

_Demyx paused._

"_I don't get it."_

"_April Fools, Demyx. April Fools." Axel said excitedly._

"_Oh…but, Axel, the Superior banned April Fools three years ago."_

"_Why?" Roxas asked curiously._

"_I…" Axel hesitated._

"_He set Marluxia's hair on fire."_

_Roxas nearly fell over laughing as his best friend stuttered to explain himself._

"_It was an accident!" VIII exclaimed "I was aiming for Saix."_

"_The point," Demyx said over Roxas's guffaws, "Is that we can't do it."_

_But, Axel only smiled conspiratorially._

"_What Xemnas doesn't know, can't hurt him._

* * *

_A job well done, Number XII. _Larxene thought as she walked down the hall. Zexion's face would be red for a week. All she needed now was a victim for tomorrow. Flirtation was a girl's only form of entertainment in this dull white castle, and Larxene took full advantage of her feminine charm. Larxene stopped at the door to her room, her musings interrupted. On her door was taped a letter.

_Dear, Fellow Organization Members:_

_Due to rising restrictions imposed by our all knowing Superior, boredom abounds. By way of example: Zexion, after exhausting the library, has resorted to reading Marly's gushy romance novels, Lexaeus was heard to speak a full paragraph last week, and yesterday, Larxene smacked Axel's butt. (Seriously, Larx, you're taking it a bit too far.)_

Larxene smirked. That had actually been very amusing. The pyro's face had turned the same color as his hair.

_So, we suggest a solution. Tomorrow is April Fools. An organized prank battle will commence. Please inform Roxas if you are planning on participating. Due to the unfortunate event three years ago, it would probably be best if the Superior did not know._

_Signed,_

_VIII IX XIII_

Trust Axel, Roxas, and Demyx to come up with something like this…however, it could be entertaining. Larxene walked into her room, thinking. _This might be worth it._

* * *

Axel looked at his best friend sympathetically. Poor kid. Larxene had just left and he was shaking. She hadn't even tried, but Roxas, who was bad enough around quiet Namine, nearly fainted. Axel shook his head. It was a good thing that there weren't more girls in the World that Never Was, because Roxas had no skill with them whatsoever.

"That's the last of them." Roxas said in an unsteady voice.

"What's the turnout?" Demyx asked, walking into the room, sitar in hand.

Axel looked down at the paper Roxas was holding.

"All in all, we did pretty good." he said "Xigbar, and Xaldin are in. Vexen kindly dropped by to inform us that he and Lexaeus will not be participating. Surprisingly though, Zexion will be. Saix," Axel continued, an evil smile playing at his lips, "Is in, Luxord and Marluxia are not, Larxene is, and of course, there is the three of us."

"Not bad." Roxas said, handing Demyx the list. "Eight out of twelve."

"Only one request." Axel said "I want to take Saix out." Roxas and Demyx nodded. Fair enough. No doubt, Saix was saying the same thing about Axel, where ever he was.

It was late, and the three Nobodies went to bed. Tomorrow was a big day.

* * *

After an overly normal breakfast, Xemnas locked himself in his room to maliciously plot taking over Kingdom Hearts. Once the coast was clear, the other twelve Organization members hurried to the rec room where everything was set up.

"Okay, everyone." Axel said, "Here's the rules. No 'Look, there's a monkey behind you' pranks, only the real stuff. Anything else goes. You get pranked, you're out. If your prank makes a mess, you clean it up. Last one standing wins. Aaaaaaaaaaand…" Axel paused suspensefully, "GO!!"

Instead of a flurry of movement, however, the contestants stared at each other suspiciously before settling down to wait for the first move.

A more than slightly awkward silence followed and Roxas began to wonder how silences can be awkward when you can't feel anything. For that matter…it should be impossible to feel embarrassed too. So, how the heck did Larxene…Roxas shook his head. It wasn't worth getting a head ache over. He retuned to polishing Oathkeeper.

Vexen turned to Marluxia.

"So," he said "Why are you not participating?"

"I like my hair the way it is." Number XI replied testily, causing Demyx and Roxas to giggle. "You?" he continued loudly over them.

"Lexaeus and I are observing the results of this ridicules competition. Zexion was going to join us, but decided that he would rather participate instead." Vexen shook his head as if he couldn't understand why anyone would rather play pranks than observe them. He turned to Luxord.

"And you?"

"I'm here for the sport." the Brit replied. "I never miss an opportunity to gamble. Anyone want to make a bet?"

"500 munny, Axel wins." Marluxia said, feeling his long pink hair as it to check that it was still there.

"I'll match that." Luxord replied "Saix will win."

"Xaldin." Vexen insisted after studying the participants.

"You're on!"

"10,000 munny." a voice said from the corner.

"What?" They all asked, turning toward it.

"10,000 munny, I win." Zexion repeated, his nose in a book. His remark was met with an outburst of maniac laughter. Axel stood up.

"Zexion, I bet you 15,000 munny that you _don't _win." he said "but, that won't be a problem, because I'm going to win."

"Axel," Roxas muttered to him "you don't have that type of munny."

"_I _don't, but added to yours…"

"What?!"

"Trust me, Rox." Axel said, "Zexion's not good at anything that's not in a book." Axel walked away.

"He seems pretty confident to me." Roxas grumped, turning his attention back to his polishing. (This time it was Oblivion.) "You'd better not waste my munny."

Xigbar felt someone tap his shoulder. He turned to see Demyx.

"Isn't anyone going to make a bet on me?"

"Nah." Xigbar replied. Demyx's face fell slightly. "but, don't worry, my wet friend. No one bet on me, Roxas, or Larxene either."

"Yeah." Demyx said suddenly perking up. "we'll show them, huh?" Their conversation was interrupted as Saix and Axel began a diss battle.

"There's not much pranking going on in this prank war, is there?" Xaldin muttered to Xigbar as Saix yelled something about moonlight conquering all.

It was about then that Marluxia decided he wanted some water. He stood up, walking to the sink.

"Marly, no!!" Demyx yelled as Marluxia pulled the tap up, water spraying all down his front.

"Demyx, you idiot!" XI yelled as Demyx slid up sheepishly and removed the rubber band from the spray nozzle.

"I tried to warn you!"

_The irony._ Axel thought. _The first prank of the day doesn't even count._

Demyx sat back for the lecture of his life, as Larxene stood up and walked across the room.

"Hi, Zexy." She said, sitting on the table Zexion was reading at.

"Hello, XII"

Larxene reached down, fingering his chin.

"Oh, you're so distant, saying numbers all the time." She tipped his face upward, staring into his grey eyes, noting happily that he tried to look away. "You need to loosen up."

The book slammed shut, nearly catching her fingers.

"Larxene," Zexion said, staring coldly back at her. "I was your target yesterday. Why don't you bother Axel, or Xigbar, or someone. Anyone other than me."

"Aw, Zexion," Larxene said, leaning backward, arms crossed. "I'm just bored. You were the only one who wasn't holding a conversation, so I thought I'd help."

"What about Roxas?" Zexion asked, motioning to the Keyblade wielder, who was now watching his best friend argue with a bored look on his face.

"He's a little young, don't you think?" Larxene replied. "And, besides, he's just too easy. I just walk by, and the poor thing starts blushing." She paused flirtatiously "Come on, Zexy. One kiss, just to pass the time?"

Zexion sighed. _This had better be worth it. _He thought as he nodded slowly.

They stood, facing each other for a moment, and then, their lips connected.

Immediately, all eyes faced them. Axel and Saix even stopped fighting, in favor of watching the two Nobodies kiss. Larxene distinctly enjoyed the attention, but only one thought was going through Zexion's head. _This had better be worth it._

When they broke away, they were standing in the center of the room. Somewhere during the duration of the kiss, they had migrated. Larxene gasped for breath. _It's like trying to make out with a vacuum. _She thought. Larxene noticed that Zexion's hand was moving, inching slowly toward a button. _Hey, _she realized, _doesn't that button open the trap--_

The floor dropped out from under Larxene's feet as the trap door fell open.

"April Fools, Larxene." Zexion yelled after her. "You're out." In the distance, deep below the castle, there was a splash as Larxene landed in the old lake.

Zexion looked very pleased with himself as he turned back to the others. _Take that, Axel._ There was just one problem…

"The rules are that you have to clean up your own messes." Axel said "I'm sorry, Zex, but you have to go get her."

An enraged bellow sounded through the open trap door, and Zexion looked appropriately nervous. He looked around for help. Even Axel looked somewhat sympathetic, but no one looked ready to jump up and go fetch the Savage Nymph.

As Zexion walked out of the room, Luxord turned to Vexen.

"300 munny, he doesn't come back."

"I have to go to the bathroom." Xaldin grunted, standing up.

"Thanks for telling us." Marluxia snapped, rolling his eyes. The tap mishap had put him in a bad mood.

As Xaldin walked out of the room, Xigbar noticed Roxas struggling to keep from laughing. _Wonder what he's up to…_Xigbar thought. The answer came quite quickly.

'ROXAS!!"

The enraged cry came from the bathroom. Roxas burst into a fit of helpless laughter.

"What did you do?" Demyx asked.

"Plastic wrap…" Roxas gasped in between giggles "On the toilet…big mess…Xaldin's out."

"You know, you're going to have to clean that up." Vexen said, wrinkling his nose, as Xaldin stalked in and grumpily sat himself with the other non-participants. Roxas could only nod. And who could blame him? Have you ever tried talking when you can't stop laughing?

Larxene stalked in, soaking wet, and sat herself next to Xaldin.

"Where's VI?" Vexen asked.

"He's out."

"Larxene," Demyx said, rolling his eyes "You can't do that. You aren't in."

"It doesn't matter." Larxene replied vengefully. "He won't be playing anymore. That means he's out."

The other Nobodies considered this for a while. She was right. The silence was broken by Luxord over to Vexen, muttering,

"You owe me."

The next two went rather quickly, Xigbar getting Demyx's bucket of water to the head, after which, Demyx promptly got a pie to the face from Saix.

Roxas, sadly, was the next to go. Saix had pulled his chair out from under him.

_That's it._ Axel thought as his best friend's butt hit the floor. _Saix is going down. _

The two enemies glared at each other, as Roxas joined the line of losers. It didn't bother him too much, being out. Axel had wanted to be the one to take Saix out anyway.

"This is it, Saix." Axel taunted. "You might as well give up now."

"Hah," Saix laughed. "You haven't done one prank yet, Axel, and you expect me to just give up?"

"You're going to lose, Saix. L - O - S - E." Axel smirked, pointing to his head. "Got it memorized?"

Growling, Saix charged, and it looked like this prank battle was going to turn into a regular battle, But, then, Axel calmly stepped to the side and stuck out his foot. Saix, who was going too fast to correct his path, tripped over it and flew into the wall.

"What do you say?" Axel asked the crowd. "Does that count?" Judging by the cheers, the answer was yes. "I guess that means I win." Axel walked triumphantly around the room. He took one step too far.

With a sharp tug at his ankle, Axel found himself hanging upside-down. He looked around, confused.

"That's one of Zexion's traps." Xigbar muttered

"But," Axel said "Zexion's out."

"Is he?" Larxene asked "You took my word for it. Are you boys ready for the truth?" Larxene stood up, and with that movement, blonde hair turned grey-purple, and green eyes turned grey. The illusion gone, Zexion stood in front of them. He walked calmly over to the spot where Axel was hanging, mouth open.

"April Fools, Axel." Zexion smiled "You owe me 15,000 munny.

* * *

**Author's note: This is no longer the end of the fic, so please read the next chapter!**


	2. Matters of Munny

****

Author's note: Hey people! Here is the unexpected second chapter of my story! I had two requests here on fanfiction for a sequel to this story, and the only way I could do that was to set up for it with this second chapter, so here it is. Read and enjoy (hopefully) Don't forget to review! Oh, and thank you to everyone who read the first chapter expecially to these specifics: Blackrogue123, who's been putting up with my outragously long reviews on his stories, and was my first reviewer. **Raikimlover, who tried her hardest to be the first reviewer, thanks, Si! Mooncry, who noticed that Zexion didn't get Larxene. VTD, who asked for a sequel, and Ocean's Nocturn of the COCA, who seconded his motion. It is finally up. I would also like to thank my three friends Kayla, Paige, and Spencer, who even though they don't have fanfic accounts, edited this thing and helped me through a monster episode of writers block. Wow, that was long. Now to the story! (I don't own ANYTHING!!)**

**Chapter 2**

**The Unexpected Chapter**

"Some best friend."Axel muttered to himself as he made his way, cautiously, down the damp stairs. Many would never picture Roxas as the vengeful type, but Axel knew better…

* * *

Flashback

Zexion smiled smugly at Axel, hand outstretched.

"Well, XIII?" He said. "Where's my munny?" Axel swayed slightly, still dizzy from hanging upside-down.

"Let me get back to you on that." Axel said, ducking underneath Zexion's arm. He grabbed Roxas's hood as he walked by, pulling the younger Nobody backwards out of the room.

"Axel, what's this about?" Roxas asked suspiciously once they were safely in the hall.

"It's about the munny…you see…"

"YOU WHAT!?"

The other Organization members looked up in surprise as the door opened, and Axel ran in, barely dodging Oathkeeper as it flew past him. Roxas walked in, Oblivion held up as if he were going to throw it too.

"Axel," Roxas said dangerously "Tell me you're joking." Axel could only shake his head.

"You mean to tell me you made a 15,ooo munny bet, knowing full well that you only had 1,000? And you expect _me_ to cover for you?"

"I didn't expect to lose to Zexion."

If Number XI was offended by Axel's comment, he didn't show it. He just smiled, looking from the enraged Roxas to the slightly unnerved Axel. One way or another, he was going to get his munny.

"Roxas," Zexion said as XIII's death glare turned on him. "Can I talk to you and IX outside?"

Roxas looked suspicious. The fact that Zexion had called him by name, not number was not necessarily a good thing, but he nodded, walking back out of the room, followed by a confused Demyx.

As the door closed, Luxord leaned in to speak to Vexen.

"How about a-"

"Luxord," Axel interrupted, twirling his chakrams on his fingers. "If you say the word 'bet', I will shove these rather violently up your butt. Got it memorized?"

"Okay, then." Luxord smirked "Anyone up for a _wager_?"

"Ha ha, very funny." Axel muttered, rolling his eyes.

"I've got a bet for you!" Marluxia cried eagerly "500 munny, Roxas covers for Axel!"

"As if! Didn't you see how mad he was?"

"But, they are best friends."

"Even best friends have to draw the line at pure stupidity."

"Gee, thanks a lot, Vexen."

Soon, despite Axel's protests, bets were flying right and left, ranging from the original "Who would pay?" question to if Roxas spoke Chinese, to which kitchen knife Zexion was going to kill Axel with when he couldn't pay.

"700 munny, it's a butcher's knife."

"A butcher's knife is too fast, Xaldin. It'll be a fillet knife. One layer at a time." Axel turned green.

"You guys do know I'm right here?" Xaldin and Saix just nodded, and returned to their conversation.

Disgruntled, Axel sat in the corner and listened to the bets fly around him. He couldn't kill _all_ of them, that would look suspicious. Hopefully, whatever was going on outside had encouraged Roxas to want to kill someone else…preferably Zexion.

* * *

"You wouldn't!"

"If that's what it takes to get my munny, number IX, then I will." Roxas and Demyx stared at Zexion, mouths open.

"Zexion," Roxas said, trying to keep his voice level. "If you tell Xemnas, then we're all in trouble, even you."

"Yes, but if my punishment is harsh, as ringleaders, yours…well, you can imagine…" Zexion's remark had its intended effect. Demyx whimpered and began shaking as Roxas paled visibly.

"Roxas…" Demyx muttered "Can I talk to you over there?" Roxas sighed, nodding. Why did everyone have to talk to _him_?

"Roxas, save me!" Demyx pleaded when they were safely out of Zexion's hearing. "I'm too young to die!" Roxas sighed and turned around, digging into his pocket.

"Here." He muttered, shoving the munny into Zexion's hand. No matter how mad he was at Axel, refusing to pay wasn't worth the consequences.

"Pleasure doing business with you." The Cloaked Schemer replied, walking down the hall to his room.

Immediately, Roxas turned, and walked back to the rec room, bloodlust in his eye.

_Rest in peace, Axel._ Demyx thought as he watched the Key of Destiny disappear through the door. _Because you're as good as dead._

* * *

Everyone went quiet as the door opened, and Roxas walked in. Nine pairs of eyes watched silently as he approached his best friend, death glare glowing. Axel flinched as the Key of Destiny stopped in front of him.

"You have three days, Axel." It was so soft, Axel could barely hear.

"Huh?"

"Three days to pay me back or I'll…I'll…"

"You'll what?"

"I'll…I'll have Namine draw a picture of you, and she'll use her _imagination_." A loud gasp rippled through the room.

"You wouldn't!" Axel cried in horror, but even as he said it. Axel know that he was wrong. Roxas _would_ do it, and who knew what Namine would come up with. Roxas sat down across the room from the others, folding his arms, looking ticked.

"Dude, what happened out there?" Xigbar asked Demyx as the Melodious Nocturne sat down. "Zexion threatened to tell Xemnas. Roxas paid to keep him quiet."

"And Zexion is…?"

"Probably off counting his munny." Marluxia inserted "Speaking of munny…Hey, Roxas. Do you speak Chinese?"

"Um…no…" Roxas replied confused.

"Hah. Pay up, Marluxia." Luxord smirked as the Graceful Assassin dug into his pockets. Over the next three hours, many awkward conversations came and went, all ending with a look at the stony-faced Roxas who never said a word.

Eventually, to end the tension, Luxord produced a deck of cards and a vicious game of Slap Jack ensued (no weapons allowed)

"Ow! Xigbar! Geez, you don't have to flatten my hand!" Demyx cried as he rubbed the patch of skin Xigbar had slapped. It felt like a brick had been dropped on his hand.

"Well, if your hand hadn't been in the way, then it wouldn't have been slapped."

"And get the deck? Yeah, right."

"Well at least I didn't-"

"Oh, crud!" Roxas said suddenly. Everyone looked up, surprised. Roxas hadn't said a word for the past three hours.

"What?"

"Did Zexion get Larxene?" There as a pause…

"Oh, shoot!" The entire present Organization ran to the trap door, gathering around it.

"Maybe he got her…" Demyx supplied hopefully

"Yeah, and Donald Duck is a patient, selfless soul." Axel scoffed as he pressed the button and the door fell open. They stood around it, looking down into the dark.

"Larxene?" Demyx called. The sound echoed off the walls. In the following silence, everyone present breathed a sigh of relief, which was immediately shattered by a piercing shriek, at a pitch that could only be obtained by a raging, angry woman who had been treading water for three hours.

"Well, that solves that." Saix said, leaning back. "Now all we have to do is get her out."

Silence.

"We could lower a rope and pull her up."

"Right, Vexen." scoffed Xaldin. "Then she can shock all of us to Kingdom Hearts and back. No, it's better if only one of us goes. Any volunteers?" An appropriate silence followed, until…

"Axel will do it." Roxas said.

"I will?" Axel asked, shooting his best friend a dubious look, and then it hit him. _Roxas is punishing me! _"No I won't!" But it was too late.

"Thank you for volunteering." Xaldin smirked as he threw Axel from the room.

End of Flashback

* * *

And this was how Axel found himself walking down the dark, damp stairs leading to the lake under the castle, seriously pondering the validity of his and Roxas's friendship. Axel's train of thought was brought an abrupt halt as he reached the bottom of the stairs.

"Larxene?" Axel walked to the water's edge, looking down. It was probably about a four foot drop to the water. "Larxene?"

No one was there. The water was empty. Now, you may not know this, but Axel has an over active imagination, so the minute he saw that Larxene was not there, he immediately thought of a million reasons why.

_Maybe she drowned. _He thought. _Or, maybe a shark ate her...no, then there'd be blood. Or, maybe she climbed out on her own and is hiding somewhere, waiting until she can push me in. That would be funny…_

SPLASH

Axel looked up in surprise at Larxene, who was standing four feet above him while Axel, himself was suddenly treading water.

_How ironic._ Axel realized humorlessly. _She pushed me in._

"Very funny, Larxene. Now, will you please help me out?"

"No."

"Larxene!" Axel exclaimed, panic rising in his voice. "You know I hate water! Get me out!"

"You didn't say 'please'" the ill-tempered Savage Nymph smirked.

"I said 'please' the first time!"

"You did?" Larxene asked, slightly surprised. "I guess I wasn't paying attention. Oh well. See you later, Axel." She paused at the door. "Don't worry. I'll send Demyx down to get you…some time." And with that, she left, smiling smugly.

"No, Larxene! Please! SADIST!!"

Four hours later, Demyx came dow

* * *

n and got Axel out. When asked why he took so long, Demyx revealed that Larxene had told Roxas first, and it was Roxas, who had waited four hours to pass the message on. Evidently, he was still mad. No matter how Axel looked at it, one thing was evident. Unless Roxas got his munny, this was going to be a long three days.

THE END

**Author's note: So, there it was. Now, here's where reviewing gets important. I'm only going to write the sequel if a secret number, know only to me, of reviews ask me for it. Don't worry, the number isn't too high, in fact, if everyone who reviewed the first chapter did it, then the sequel would definitly get published, with some reviews to spare. Hope you liked it! Bye!**


End file.
